Unfaithful
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: They both knew that he was cheating on her. She knew it very well indeed. He can see that he is killing her already. He didn't want be Sakura Haruno's murderer. Unfaithul by Rihanna. Trust me, it's worth reading.


**I don't own Naruto or the Song 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna.**

* * *

Sakura just returned from her job in the hospital. She lost 3 patients that they and they were victims of car crashes.

She saw her husband, Gaara dressed in a formal attire. "Hey, Gaara." "Sakura, I'm going somewhere tonight." Gaara grabbed his keys from the counter.

"Alright, bye." Sakura said with a fake smile. Gaara smiled back and exited the house.

_Story of my life_  
_Searching for the right_  
_But it keeps avoiding me_  
_Sorrow in my soul_  
_'Cause it seems that wrong_  
_Really loves my company_

Gaara drove away. He found himself in the Yamanaka mansion. He pressed the honker and there she was, Ino Yamanaka, famous model in the Konoha city. Gaara smirked as she came into the car and the 2 drove away to the club.

He returned at 10 in the night. He opened the room to the bedroom and his wife, Sakura was laying in bed, asleep.

He got changed and slipped into the blankets with her. He fell asleep, facing the wall.

_She's more than a girl_  
_And this is more than love_  
_The reason that the sky is blue_  
_The clouds are rolling in_  
_Because I'm gone again_  
_And to him I just can't be true_

Gaara turned and faced his wife. Her sleeping face was angelic. He took her hand, it was so warm. He gripped it tight. He just could bring himself to tell her the truth.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_  
_And it kills him inside_  
_To know that I am happy with some other girl_  
_I can see her dying_

Every time he runs off to a secret date with Ino, every time he was about to leave, he knows that her smiles were fake. Everything was fake. She was dying inside.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, with a smile he knew that was fake and broken. "Nothing, bye." Gaara left the house and shut the door quietly, hearing her soft sighs.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Every time I walk out the door_  
_I see her die a little more inside_  
_I don't wanna hurt her anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away her life_  
_I don't wanna be..._  
_A murderer_

Gaara knew it. She was dying but is trying to keep the bridge between her and him standing. He can see it in her eyes, the heartbreak she was attempting to heal. Her heart was shattered to pieces, her veins trying to keep it up and beating. He wanted it to stop and he just couldn't.

"Sakura, I love you." Gaara said through the phone. "I love you too Gaara." Sakura forgot to hang up and Gaara heard her sobs through the moments.

_I feel it in the air_  
_ As I'm doing my hair_  
_ Preparing for another date_  
_ A kiss upon my cheek_  
_ As she reluctantly_  
_ Asks if I'm gonna be out late_  
_ I say I won't be long_  
_ Just hanging with the guys_  
_ A lie I didn't have to tell_  
_ Because we both know_  
_ Where I'm about to go_  
_ And we know it very well_

Sakura and Gaara were just sitting down, finishing dinner. Gaara's was ready to leave again. As he stood up, Sakura gave him a kiss on a cheek.

"Are you going to be out late?" She asks. "No, I won't be long. I'll be with Naruto and the other guys." Gaara said. He knew that he didn't need to say it cause it didn't matter. They knew the story very well.

_'Cause I know that she knows I'm unfaithful_  
_ And it kills her inside_  
_ To know that I am happy with some other girl_  
_ I can see her dying_

Sakura opened the door for her husband. Her eyes were red from crying at night and her arms were bandage from cutting herself. Gaara could smell the alcohol on her clothes. "Bye Gaara." "Bye Sakura." The moment she closed the door, she began to sob by the glass balcony, letting her blood fall to the carpet.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Every time I walk out the door_  
_I see her die a little more inside_  
_I don't wanna hurt her anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away her life_  
_I don't wanna be..._  
_A murderer_

This kept on going on for 2 years and everyone else though the Sabaku family were alright but they never knew what was hid behind the masks. Gaara was aching when he finally realized that Sakura was still pretending for 2 years.

The very 2 words were heard each night but this time, Gaara had broke the final piece of her. Sakura was in the Konoha Bar that night to get more sake but she had seen Gaara dancing with Ino and the guys and most of all, her best friend Naruto. Gaara saw Sakura staring at him. Before he could catch her, Sakura got in the car and drove full speed.

It already killed her.

_Our love, his trust_  
_ I might as well take a gun and put it to her head_  
_ Get it over with_  
_ I don't wanna do this_  
_ Anymore_  
_ Whoa, oh._  
_ Anymore (anymore)_

Gaara came home quickly and found Sakura on the floor with a gun on in her hand and her blood was spreading throughout the floor.

"Sakura!" He came to her side and was trembling as he saw her blood. He held her body close to his. "Sakura... Why?! Why didn't I end this before?!" Gaara shouted. He looked like as if he was a puppy, crying for it's owner.

"I'm so sorry!" He screamed. He took the phone and dialed 911. "Hello?! Yes! This is Gaara! She's dying! Get the ambulance here! Help me!"

* * *

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_ I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_ And every time I walk out the door_  
_ I see her die a little more inside_  
_ And I don't wanna hurt her anymore_  
_ I don't wanna take away her life_  
_ I don't wanna be..._  
_ A murderer (a murderer)_

Sakura laid in a hospital, with bandages wrapped around her chest. Gaara held Sakura's hand as the heart monitor made the beeping sounds. "U-Uh..." Gaara's head whipped up. Sakura's green eyes opened and traveled to her side, where Gaara cried.

"Sakura!" He flung his arms around her body and hugged her tight, letting his tears fall. "G-Gomenasai!" He shouted like a child. Sakura's eyes widened then softened and hugged him back weakly.

"Please don't leave me! I don't want to kill you! I don't want to be a murderer... Please!" He cried.

"You are not a murderer... I love you." Sakura said shakingly as her tears fell.

"I love you too, Sakura-koi..."

_No, no, no_

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah _

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
